<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Змеи by Kartona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408112">Змеи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona'>Kartona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartona/pseuds/Kartona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Из чего только сделаны девочки?<br/>Из конфет и пирожных<br/>И сластей всевозможных.<br/>Вот из этого сделаны девочки!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akabane Karma &amp; Asano Gakushuu, fem!Asano Gakushuu/fem!Akabane Karma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Змеи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Спасибо moonconfidence за бетинг)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Акабане заприметила её сразу. Ещё прежде, чем та поднялась на сцену, рыжая натолкнулась на прямую спину новой одноклассницы и позабыла о скуке, навеянной директорской речью. Блондинка стояла в соседнем ряду через двух парней дальше. На её лице, едва заметно тронутом косметикой, лежала маска, какую можно найти на любом религиозном холсте, — святая незапятнанная доброта. Акабанэ даже едва не поперхнулась воздухом от удивления.</p>
<p>Директор ещё не назвал имя ученика, который должен был произнести приветственную речь, а Акабанэ уже знала его. Асано — имя человека, обошедшего её во вступительных на один балл. Имя человека, укравшего речь, которая должна была приковать к ней внимание сотни других учеников. Впившись в блондинку взглядом, Акабанэ пожелала ей упасть с лестницы. Мир просьбы не услышал, и Асано спокойно поднялась на сцену.</p>
<p>Голос у девушки был пленительно нежный, не звонкий и не тихий, заслушаться таким ничего не стоило. Зачитав подготовленную речь, она собрала полный зал аплодисментов и вернулась на место. Акабанэ с неудовольствием отметила, как одноклассники засмотрелись на шлейф длинных светлых волос.</p>
<p>— Очень приятно оказаться с тобой в одном классе, — неожиданно тихо пискнула соседняя с рыжей девушка.</p>
<p>Когда Асано повернулась и улыбнулась, поблагодарив одноклассницу, проигнорированная Акабанэ вновь мысленно направила на ту проклятье.</p>
<p>— Буду рада провести этот год и с тобой, Акабанэ-сан, — неожиданно произнесла Асано. — Надеюсь, мы вновь поладим.</p>
<p>— Взаимно, Асано-сан, — машинально ответила Акабанэ и только потом поняла, что ей сказали. Спросить, что та имела в виду, сказав «вновь», не удалось. В разговор вступили парни, и Асано практически сразу же попросила их замолчать и слушать директора. Акабанэ терялась в мыслях до последнего момента, когда нужно уже было идти в класс, и так и не сумела вспомнить, когда уже виделась с блондинкой, если только это не было далёкое-далёкое детство как в историях из манги.</p>
<p>— Акабанэ-сан, пойдём вместе в класс? — предложила Асано, и та машинально согласилась. Акабанэ даже не подумала о подруге из средней школы, с которой вместе поступила в старшую, а вспомнила слишком поздно, — Асано взяла её под руку и увела у Шиоты прямо из-под носа.</p>
<p>Окружённые одноклассниками они направились в свой класс. К удовольствию Акабанэ на них то и дело норовили посмотреть, и она даже расслабилась. На лестнице Асано плотнее прижалась грудью к её руке и, виновато улыбнувшись, тихо заговорила.</p>
<p>— Прости, что соврала, будто мы уже виделись, но мне очень хотелось, чтобы ты меня заметила.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — ответила лучезарной улыбкой Акабанэ, — это взаимно.</p>
<p>Акабанэ не солгала. Ей действительно нужно было внимание одноклассницы. Иначе просто и быть не могло. Ей принадлежало всё внимание, которое могли дать окружающие люди. Даже внимание соперницы. Играя добропорядочность, Акабанэ ничуть не сомневалась, что притворяется и Асано. В конце концов она носила идентичную ей собственной маску приличной идеальной девушки, которой все восхищаются.</p>
<p>— Будем подругами? — сделала следующий шаг Акабанэ.</p>
<p>— Я… Я так рада, что ты спросила!</p>
<p>Асано натурально рассмеялась от счастья. Акабанэ залюбовалась её широкой улыбкой и, не думая, заправила выбившуюся из-за уха светлую прядь волос. Покраснев, Асано ответила благодарным взглядом. Окружающие их парни синхронно отвернулись, делая вид, что им ничуть не интересно. Изобразив смущение, Акабанэ вырвалась из чужих объятий и поспешила к подруге. Настоящей подруге.</p>
<p>В первый же выдавшийся выходной Акабанэ полдня провела за учебниками. Встав спозаранку после ночи, посвящённой домашнему заданию, она принялась учить новый материал, чтобы при первой же возможности проверки знаний обойти в этом Асано. После нескольких дней, проведённых в обществе блондинки, это было не предосторожностью, но вынужденной мерой. Асано действительно была совершенна во всём: от учёбы до отношений с одноклассниками. Благодаря тому, что они стали подругами, с последним Акабанэ разобралась быстрее, нежели когда поступила в старшую школу, но первое оказалось труднодостижимо. Асано не уступала ей в уме.</p>
<p>Для того, чтобы придумать действенную стратегию против «Мисс Идеальность», Акабанэ пригласила подругу. Шиота, знающая её настоящую, сначала отнекивалась, однако согласилась при упоминании нескольких неприятных моментов своей жизни. Она должна была прийти к обеду, но почему-то задерживалась. Когда в дверь раздался звонок, Акабанэ пошла открывать сама — родители ушли на прогулку. На ней был спортивный удобный костюм, волосы были стянуты в высокий хвост, чёлка приколота шпильками, чтобы не лезла в глаза. В таком виде Шиота видела её постоянно, и Акабанэ без задних мыслей дёрнула входную дверь.</p>
<p>— Наконец-то притащилась, и полугода не прошло!</p>
<p>— Добрый день, Акабанэ… сан?..</p>
<p>На пороге стояла отнюдь не Шиота. Как гласил школьный устав, исключая каникулы, ученики обязаны были носить форму, и на Асано была бело-красная матроска; собранные на затылке волосы, чтобы не растрепались от ветра, поддерживала заколка. Она была идеальна, как и в обычный учебный день.</p>
<p>— Акабанэ-сан, это ведь ты?</p>
<p>Акабанэ подалась назад и рывком закрыла дверь. Отделив себя от Асано буквально сияющей в солнечных лучах погожего дня, думать стало проще. Мгновение спустя Акабанэ вновь распахнула дверь и, схватив Асано за руку, втащила её в дом. Усадив одноклассницу на диван в гостиной, Акабанэ сложила руки под грудью и с неприязнью произнесла:</p>
<p>— Раз уж ты видела, предлагаю прекратить весь этот фарс.</p>
<p>Асано обескураженно захлопала глазами.</p>
<p>— Прекрати это!</p>
<p>— Это?..</p>
<p>Склонив голову набок, Асано удивилась ещё больше, чем ошеломила Акабанэ. Играть сейчас, когда она прокололась, смысла не было. Разве что Асано и вправду была такой, какой показывала себя окружающим, но это было попросту невозможно. Ну не могло существовать настолько идеального человека!</p>
<p>— Ладно, забудь.</p>
<p>Акабанэ плюхнулась на место рядом и тяжело вздохнула. Была ещё пара способов вывести Асано на чистую воду, но применять их хотелось не особо, да и не настолько действенными они были. И тут её осенило:</p>
<p>— А зачем ты вообще пришла?</p>
<p>— Хотела с тобой увидеться.</p>
<p>— Э? А адрес.</p>
<p>— Мы же с тобой старосты, — Асано добродушно улыбнулась. — Я немного превысила свои полномочия и посмотрела, где ты живёшь.</p>
<p>Акабанэ тоже так поступила, но заявляться к сопернице домой у неё и в мыслях не было. Не зная, как реагировать, она молчала. Будь Асано парнем, всё было бы гораздо-гораздо проще. Каким бы хорошим примером для подражания не был бы парень, учителя и сверстники охотнее поверили бы ей, как девушке, более слабой, а потому уязвимой. С Асано этот номер вряд ли удалось бы провернуть, а заставить молчать её иначе способа без потерь для себя не было.</p>
<p>— Я, конечно, не ожидала, что ты такая, Акабанэ-сан, но… в этом есть своя прелесть.</p>
<p>Акабанэ её тон не понравился.</p>
<p>— Тебе никто не поверит.</p>
<p>— Не понимаю, о чём ты.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь меня этим шантажировать — ничего не выйдет. Не на ту напала.</p>
<p>Асано погрустнела и потупила взгляд.</p>
<p>— Я не притворяюсь и действительно хочу быть тебе подругой.</p>
<p>На её глазах выступили слёзы, и Акабанэ против своей воли почувствовала себя виноватой. Возможно, в этом мире и впрямь существовали девушки из сказки — мягкие, слащавые и ранимые. Проиграв такую практически всю жизнь, чтобы привлекать к себе всеобщую любовь и внимание, Акабанэ всё-таки не верилось.</p>
<p>Асано пересела к ней поближе и, коснувшись бедром бедра, взяла её ладонь в свою. Оказавшись ближе, чем ей было комфортно, Акабанэ попыталась было отстраниться, но дальше был уже подлокотник.</p>
<p>— Я никому не расскажу, Акабанэ-сан, — заверяюще произнесла Асано.</p>
<p>Её выдох Акабанэ ощутила на своих щеках. От Асано пахло чем-то сладким. Акабанэ и сама пользовалась подобными духами, но собственный аромат был уже привычный. Ресницы у Асано были длинные-длинные, слегка подкрашенные, фиолетовый в их обрамлении выглядел завлекающе и о чём-то умолял. На самом деле Акабанэ знала, о чём, но не хотела признавать.</p>
<p>— Если хочешь, я пообещаю, что никому не расскажу. Даже поклянусь. Или…</p>
<p>— Поклянись, — перебила Акабанэ. — И я дам тебе что-то взамен, чтобы у тебя не возникло желания проболтаться. Чего ты хочешь?</p>
<p>Асано зарделась и отпустила её руку. Будто боясь, что её вновь схватят, Акабанэ тут же прижала её к груди. Заставляя окружающих людей поступать так, как ей хочется, она всегда держала удобную для себя дистанцию. В последний раз она была настолько близко к кому-то слишком давно, чтобы сейчас трезво мыслить. Предложение было слишком спонтанным, но брать слова обратно уже было нельзя. Асано всерьёз задумалась о том, что попросить. Или же… сделала вид.</p>
<p>Подняв голову, Асано заглянула ей в глаза.</p>
<p>— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя очень красивые глаза, Акабанэ-сан?</p>
<p>Говорили. Множество раз. В лицо и в письмах с признаниями в любви. Сравнивали с солнцем, мёдом, золотом, чем угодно, чем её глаза быть не могли. Ответа Асано не дождалась.</p>
<p>— Их цвет напоминает мне свежий налёт ржавчины. Когда она только начинает поражать металл, кажется, что ничего страшного, однако… — не договорив, она улыбнулась кончиками губ. — Нет, не важно. Я могу попросить всё что угодно?</p>
<p>Акабанэ не ответила, внимательно выискивая перемену в её идеально-гладкой маске, но исключая странные слова о цвете её глаз, Асано вела себя согласно своему образу.</p>
<p>— Я хочу… — она положила Акабанэ руку на плечо. — Поцелуешь меня?</p>
<p>Акабанэ мысленно вздохнула с облегчением. То, что она привлекала других девушек, было не в новинку. Асано своей заинтересованности не скрывала сразу, и Акабанэ ожидала, что та потребует чего-то большего. Заплатить поцелуем за молчание было мелочью, и Акабанэ тут же потянулась к её лицу. Асано её остановила.</p>
<p>— Закрой глаза.</p>
<p>Акабанэ послушалась. Спустя мгновение она ощутила на губах напор, какой нельзя было ожидать от скромницы, и повалилась в сторону, цепляясь за подлокотник. Не давая прервать поцелуй, Асано навалилась на неё сверху.</p>
<p>Когда Акабанэ наконец-то удалось освободиться, они обе тяжело дышали. Акабанэ понравилось. Странно было этому удивляться, ведь внешне Асано не вызывала у неё отторжения, но она удивилась. Возможно, дело было в том, что Асано всё-таки сместила маску, приоткрыв себя настоящую. Или же, что она хорошо целовалась. Какой бы не был ответ правильный, Акабанэ осталась довольна. Поправив выбившуюся из шпилек чёлку, Акабанэ встала.</p>
<p>Слегка растрёпанная Асано как ни в чём не бывало ответила ей добродушной улыбкой. После обмена парой ничего незначащих фраз Акабанэ проводила её до двери, и они мило попрощались. Асано взяла с неё обещание завтра пойти вместе домой.</p>
<p>— До завтра, Акабанэ-сан, — мягко произнесла Асано, выйдя за порог. За её спиной замаячила пара бледно-голубых хвостиков, и она пододвинулась в сторону, дав однокласснице занять своё место. — Доброго дня, Шиота-сан.</p>
<p>Неуверенно поприветствовав её, Шиота направила взгляд на Акабанэ.</p>
<p>— Увидимся завтра, — сказала Акабанэ, игнорируя присутствие подруги.</p>
<p>Асано отвернулась и направилась прочь от дома семьи Акабанэ. Его хозяйка смотрела ей в спину до тех пор, пока блондинка не исчезла из виду. Посчитав момент подходящим, Шиота прервала тишину.</p>
<p>— Мне стоит знать, что здесь произошло?</p>
<p>— Нет, — без эмоций ответила Акабанэ. Сжав ладони в кулаки, она одними губами произнесла: «Ощущение, будто я на груди змею пригрела». Шиота, всё ещё смотревшая в другую сторону, ничего не услышала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ***</p>
</div>Несколько недель ничего не происходило. Вместо Шиоты домой с Акабанэ теперь ходила Асано. Акабанэ всегда выбирала дорогу, где было много людей, чтобы не остаться с ней наедине. Выполняя обязанности старосты, она всегда находила причину для присутствия кого-то ещё. Обедали они вместе с шумной группой одноклассниц и под их пристальным вниманием играли в лучших подруг. По крайней мере Акабанэ играла. И ей ничуть не нравилось, что то, чего заслуживала лишь она, превратилось в маятник, половину времени уходящий на сторону к Асано.<p>За одним из таких обедов Асано рассказала, что заприметила её раньше, чем она сама, — во время вступительных экзаменов. Тогда Акабанэ волновал лишь итоговый бал, и она была достаточно рассеянной, чтобы следить за окружающими. Это её и подвело.</p>
<p>Досадный промах уже было не вернуть, и Акабанэ, не став расстраиваться, и дальше слушала скучную для себя болтовню одноклассниц, вычленяя из неё информацию об Асано.</p>
<p>Всё изменилось неожиданно. Парню, которого Акабанэ попросила подежурить по классу вместо себя, нравилась Асано. Она нравилась ему настолько сильно, что он не смог себя сдержать. К такому выводу она пришла. «Скорее всего просто выпалил, что любит», — предположила Акабанэ, зайдя в класс и увидев только результат: одноклассник, отгородившись от Асано кучей парт, держал в здоровой руке ушибленную. «Наверное, попытался уговорить её хотя бы попробовать встречаться», — подумала Акабанэ и наконец-то посмотрела на Асано. Фиолетовые глаза, всегда светящиеся мягкостью, словно стали кинжалами, пригвоздив её к месту.</p>
<p>Акабанэ просто зашла за учебником, забыв, что на сегодня хотела взять его домой. Она не думала об этом до следующего дня, пока вновь не пришла в школу. В глазах Асано плескалась несвойственная примерному образу правильной слабой девушки ярость. Задетая гордость требовала отмщения, и ушиба на руке обидчика ей было мало. Акабанэ залюбовалась.</p>
<p>— Акабанэ-сан! Помоги! Она на меня просто набросилась!</p>
<p>Одноклассник тут же бросился к ней за помощью. Асано перевела взгляд в сторону, и её глаза изменились, став спокойными. Акабанэ стоило трудов, чтобы не последовать примеру блондинки и не врезать ему.</p>
<p>— Что произошло? — Акабанэ мастерски придала голосу взволнованности. — Ты в порядке? И что с Асано-сан? Почему её галстук развязан? Неужели… Неужели ты…</p>
<p>Отыграв все стадии, нужные для развернувшейся сцены, Акабанэ получила нужный результат — всё отрицая, парень бросился вон из класса, оставив её наедине с Асано. Сейчас, получив доказательство её лживости, Акабанэ была готова с ней столкнуться. Так ей казалось, пока Асано с плачем не бросилась ей на грудь.</p>
<p>— Я… Я так испугалась!</p>
<p>Прижавшись к ней вплотную, Асано спрятала лицо. На секунду застыв от неловкости, Акабанэ медленно обняла её в ответ. Она ничуть не верила в эти слёзы, но решила не тратить чужих трудов и немного подыграть.</p>
<p>— Кажется, теперь пришла моя очередь придумывать награду за молчание. Не так ли, Асано-сан?</p>
<p>Услышав пустой голос Акабанэ, Асано отстранилась. Из её глаз всё ещё текли слёзы. Зная прекрасное средство, чтобы их вызвать, Акабанэ не повелась. За реалистичность от этих капель приходилось платить — раздражив глаза, они долго действовали. Эмоции, которые та показала недавно, были истиной, а слёзы — ложью. Веря в это, положив руки Асано на плечи, Акабанэ несильно оттолкнула её от себя, так что та села на стул позади.</p>
<p>— Ты завралась, Асано.</p>
<p>Закрыв лицо рукой, Асано всхлипнула. Сунув другую руку в карман юбки, она достала платок и принялась вытирать лицо. Когда она закончила, слёзы выступили вновь, но на них Акабанэ не обратила внимания. Вместо с тонким слоем косметики с лица Асано исчезло нечто, придающее её внешности желание защищать её и потакать. Осталась только широкая гадкая улыбка. Она шла ей намного больше напускной любезности — тут же решила Акабанэ.</p>
<p>— Ну вот. Тебе так лучше. Выглядишь даже мило.</p>
<p>«Для змеи», — добавила она мысленно. Асано выглядела как потревоженная в своём гнезде ядовитая змея, готовая в любой момент укусить. Обладание её вниманием показалось ценнее, нежели интересом сотни учеников, и Акабанэ бесстрашно шагнула вперёд.</p>
<p>— Поздравляю, Акабанэ.</p>
<p>Голос Асано не был ни милым, ни мягким, сквозя обидой. Ничего прекраснее от неё Акабанэ ещё не слышала.</p>
<p>— Так зачем ты притворялась?</p>
<p>— Я не притворялась, — возразила Асано тем же тоном.</p>
<p>Акабанэ склонилась над ней, заведя руку за её плечо. Приблизилась к самому лицу и всмотрелась, будто видя в первый раз. Плачущие люди ей никогда не нравились, впрочем, сегодня она столкнулась с исключением из этого правила.</p>
<p>— Допустим. А это что тогда было?</p>
<p>Асано смотрела ей глаза в глаза, не моргая. Всё-таки моргнув, она ответила:</p>
<p>— Он хотел, чтобы я помогла ему остаться с тобой наедине.</p>
<p>Сама от себя этого не ожидая, Акабанэ откинула голову назад и захохотала. Долго радоваться своей победой Асано ей не дала, впившись в губы поцелуем. Акабанэ покорно приняла это, заключив её в объятия. Для гадюки, какой она была, яд другой змеи едва ли представлял угрозу. Тем более что она уже успела им отравиться.</p>
<p>«На твоём месте я, наверное, тоже вытворила бы что-то такое», — подумала Акабанэ и никогда в этом вслух не призналась.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>